


Forever and Always

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Good Vibrations [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 day killervibe challenge, Alternate Universe, Bilingual Caitlin Snow, Caitlin and Cisco are soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, OTP Feels, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, do not argue with me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Being kidnapped was something Caitlin thought she’d never experience. Nobody would want to kidnap a humble pediatric ophthalmologist. Well, strange speedsters who claimed to have changed reality were the exception.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Good Vibrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696363
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first three days of the 30 Days of Killervibe Challenge. Day 1: Favorite Character, Day 2: Favorite Episode and Day 3: Favorite Season. However, I’ll likely end up writing another story for these three days because I really want to revisit Flashpoint Killervibe again. If you'd like to see the edit that inspired this fic, click [here](https://greenfleeze.tumblr.com/post/615609533906190336/looking-at-these-screencaps-and-reading-a-few).

* * *

  
Caitlin let out a shocked yelp as her feet stumbled and she nearly lost her footing. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she looked around to find herself in...Ramon Industries? For the first time in a long time, she felt like cursing in surprise. What or who in the world had brought her here?

Her eyes bugged out in confusion as she saw a black woman around her age sitting in a desk chair, a young man who had to be her younger brother standing several feet away and a strange man in a red suit that reminded her of Kid Flash, but different in style and color. Finally, her eyes landed on Cisco, who had an angry gleam in his eyes.

Confused, Caitlin asked, "Um, what just happened?" 

The man in red ignored her question, opting to address the room. "This is Dr. Caitlin Snow. In my timeline, she's a part of our team."

_Team? What on earth is he talking about and how does he know who I am?_

Even though Caitlin wondered if she should be a little alarmed, with Cisco nearby, she felt safe enough. She edged over to his side so she could keep her eyes on the three strangers in the cortex. Her hand brushed with Cisco's and he sent her a frustrated, but reassuring look.

Alright. That made her feel a lot more at ease.

The other woman stared at the man in red. "Did you...you just kidnapped this woman."

"No, I didn't..." he retorted, but as everyone gave him a long look of disapproval, especially Cisco, he realized he was in error. "Well, yeah. I guess, I...look, she’s a scientist. We need her."

Caitlin felt the need to speak up again. Whoever this young man was, he didn’t do very good research. "I'm not a scientist."

"You're not a scientist?" He goggled and she wondered if he had a hearing problem.

"No." She smiled awkwardly. "I'm an ophthalmologist."

"An  eye doctor ?" His words came out in a squeak.

Quelling down her urge to hit him with an icy wind, Caitlin replied simply. "Pediatric eye doctor." 

"And you and Cisc-Mr. Ramon are engaged? To be  married ?" He looked at her like she’d just grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead.

_I guess he **does** have some kind of hearing problems. _

"Listen, I have no idea who you are or what’s going on, but yes. Cisco and I have been engaged since August 14-"

"Babe, don’t tell him anything! This gringo is crazy!" Cisco waved his hand in a slicing motion and she stopped talking. Then he turned to look at the man in red with a withering glare. 

"First of all, watch how you handle my fiancée, you asshole! You don’t just grab people and speed them all over the place!" He took Caitlin's hand in his.

"And secondly, our personal lives are none of your business. I don’t care where you come from or if you’re a speedster. There are some things that aren’t accepted in polite society and kidnapping is one of them!"

After that, the room was filled with silence until the woman in the chair stood up and approached the man in red. "Barry, can I talk to you in private?"

He nodded and they started to go towards the entrance of the cortex, but Caitlin had murmured that she wanted to speak to Cisco in private as well, so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Uh-uh. Serious talks in the hallway is our thing." Cisco pointed to the lab across the room. The other woman frowned, but she and her companion, Barry, proceeded to head in that direction. Caitlin's brow was furrowed as she followed him to the hallway.

Caitlin had never seen her fiancé so annoyed before. He let out a string of muttered expletives in Spanish, all of which she was familiar with since he’d been teaching her his native tongue. His fist was raised towards the cortex and the words he spoke were aimed at the strange young man who brought her to Ramon Industries.

"I can’t believe that idiot kidnapped you. The absolute nerve!"

Cisco growled and the angry expression in his eyes moved her to action. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit to get his eyes focused on her face. As usual, he couldn’t keep that scowl on for long when he looked at her.

He blew out a breath and smoothed his thumb over her knuckles. "I’m sorry. That guy is just...he’s a nut case or something."

"I kinda caught that, but I don’t think it’s really a kidnapping, since you own the building and I didn’t sense any danger from him. He definitely needs to do better research." Caitlin laughed as she recalled his words. "Why on earth would he think I’m a scientist? The last thing I'd want to do is follow in my parents' footsteps."

Thomas Snow and his wife, Carla, had been solely dedicated to their work in the scientific field. When their daughter was eight years old, they sent her to a boarding school. Needless to say, she hardly knew her parents and had a strained relationship with them at best.

When she was of age, Caitlin swore that she’d never pursue the career path they chose. The last thing she wanted to do was be like them in any way. Very few people knew about this, with Cisco being among them.

He, of all people, knew how painful rejection was. His parents showered his older brother, Dante, with attention, but they never ceased to find things to complain to Cisco about.

His parents wanted him to have a different education, something in the arts or music, but Cisco wasn't interested in either. He had always been gifted at engineering and in a world where social media was the name of the game, app development had been tailor made for him.

"Apparently, this world or reality we live in isn’t the way it’s supposed to be." 

"What do you mean?"

"This guy...Barry, is a speedster, and he says he went back in time to save his mother from being killed, but it changed all of our lives. We’re all supposedly his friends in this other timeline, but now we’re different versions of ourselves, rather, the people that he’s familiar with."

Caitlin cocked her head to the side. While speedsters weren’t unheard of, she’d never known that there was anyone fast enough to run into the past. "Is he mentally stable?"

"As far as I could see, yeah. My first impression was that Barry is nuts, but the more I talked to him, the more I felt like I knew him."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And I’ve never felt that way about anyone before. It’s like I can almost see myself talking to him, but the image is blurry, unfocused."

He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A sigh left his lips and he frowned, obviously shaken by this Barry person. Cisco hardly let anyone unnerve him. He had a multitude of confidence, but this odd theory from a stranger made him seem so unsure of himself.

The brunette reached out to touch her fiancé's cheek and stroked the skin tenderly. "Amor, you really think he’s telling the truth?"

He smiled and covered her fingers with his. "To be honest, I think he’s a complete moron, but...yeah. He seems to believe he’s telling the truth and I don’t get a lot of people coming through here, spinning wild tales of other realities and time manipulation."

Caitlin grinned, but she started to seriously consider what Barry had said to her fiancé. It was a frightening concept, the idea that their lives weren’t meant to be like this. What if this young man really did change reality? And who was she to Cisco in said reality?

Cisco watched as she bit her lip and dropped her hand from his cheek. He frowned and touched her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"It’s just...I can’t help wondering how different you and I are in Barry's normal reality." Her lips trembled and she looked down at the diamond ring on her left hand. "You saw how he reacted when you told him that we’re engaged. We must not be that close in his reality."

"Well, he said we’re all a team and you’re on it too. That has to mean something."

"Not necessarily. We could just be co-workers with no relationship outside of our careers. Maybe we’re so busy helping him keep Central City safe that we don’t have time for romance. I hate the possibility of a world where we’re not together. I know it sounds silly, but I can’t help it." Tears pooled in her eyes and she looked away.

"Cait, hold on. What you feel isn’t silly. I understand it." Cisco tugged her close until their face were a few inches apart. "Barry changed reality. That was a pretty jackass thing to do, but I don’t care what our other selves are like in his timeline. What matters is how we feel about each other right here, right now."

"But-"

He pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh. Don’t concern yourself with what our counterparts' relationship may have been like. You and I are living here,  today. I love you and I promise you that in any reality, I will _always_ have feelings for you. That wouldn’t change."

"You really think so?" She sniffled.

"I know so." Cisco raised his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Then he kissed her softly, wrapping her body into his embrace. She accepted his warmth and sighed in content, gripping his waist as she returned the kiss with fervor.

When they both pulled away to breathe, Cisco pressed his forehead to hers. They stayed like that for several minutes until he spoke. "Come on. Let’s go help this guy." 

"Okay."  


Together, they walked back into the cortex, hands clasped in a tight hold.

* * *

Caitlin woke with a gasp and sat up. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room, but the moon was full and shone its rays through the blinds of the nearby window. She reached out for the glass of water on the nightstand and took a long drink.

When she finished, she looked at the X-Men clock on the wall across from the bed. It was 2:37 am. Cisco slept next to her and she leaned against the headboard, listening to his soft snoring.

Over the past few months, she’d gradually begun to realize that their friendship had become something far more intimate than she had expected. After Dante had died, Caitlin slept on Cisco's couch to keep him company. When he had nightmares, he asked her to sleep next to him in his own bed and she didn’t have the heart to say no.

Then one day, instead of hugging her and whispering a soft goodnight, his brown eyes bore into hers and he kissed her. Caitlin felt him pull away, but the kiss had warmed her in a way she hadn’t expected. So she tugged him back to her, pressing her mouth to his. They made love that night and a romance began to blossom between them.   
  


  
Falling in love with your best friend while they were grieving the loss of their family was ill-timed, but neither of them could fight it.  Being with Caitlin made Cisco's grief a little easier. Of course, no one expected him to get over Dante's death quickly, but having someone he’d grown to love so dearly helped him heal better than if he’d been alone. He would always be grateful to Caitlin for that.

"Cariño? Are you alright?" Cisco had awakened due to her stirring and his voice was groggy, still full of sleep.

"Yeah. I just had the strangest dream."

"Oh? What about?" He sat up with her, taking her into his arms.

"You’re going to think I’m crazy, but it was in a different reality. Barry was there-" she knew he’d grimaced at the mention of their friend and quickly moved on - "so were Iris, Wally and you and me. We were in Star Labs, but it wasn’t Star Labs. It was-"

"Ramon Industries," Cisco finished her sentence.

Caitlin started at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because I had the same dream. I owned a multi billion dollar tech app company and wore glasses." He scoffed at that because he hadn’t worn glasses since the fourth grade.

"Yeah, and I was a pediatric ophthalmologist, Wally was a speedster and he and Iris were a brother-sister crime fighting duo, Joe was an alcoholic. Everything was skewed and different." She paused for a beat. "You don’t think that Barry changed the timeline, do you?"

"Honestly? I really don’t want to think about the colossally stupid things that Barry does. I’d be up all night."

She winced, but nodded. "Right."

"I might have vibed another Earth and touched you in my sleep, which could be why you saw it." He drummed his fingers on his thigh. "Only...it didn’t feel like a vibe and the Barry in that vision sounded a lot like Earth 1 Barry, not a doppelgänger. If he  did do something to the timeline, I’m sure we’ll find out before long. He’s not good at keeping secrets." The last sentence came out bitterly and Caitlin squeezed Cisco's hand.

"Whatever happened, we’ll deal with it the best way we can: together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He yawned and reclined back on the bed, taking her with him so she was half on top of his body. 

Caitlin hummed and made herself comfortable, adjusting her legs to bend a little, allowing her to curl up by his side. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, but before she fell asleep, she spoke again.

"Cisco?"

"Hm?"

She smoothed her fingers on his collarbone and settled on his heart. "I love you."

His lips spread into a smile as he kissed her temple and replied, "And I love you. Forever and always."


End file.
